Kirby 4ever: A Bigger and Longer Adventure!
|image = Kirby 4ever The Movie poster.jpg |image_size = 250px |caption = Theatrical release poster |director = Kirby4ever |producer = Kirby4ever T.4ever |writer = Kirby4ever Noey Boy ChinoSpike KirbyAsis |music = Harry Gregson-Williams John Powell Hans Zimmer |studio = 4ever Entertainment |distributor = 20th Century Fox (USA) Universal Pictures (UK) Warner China Film HG (China) |released = November 8, 2002 |runtime = 83 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = $39 million |rating = PG (for rude humor)|gross = $351 million}} (often promoted as Kirby 4ever: The Movie) is a 2002 American animated comedy-adventure film based on the animated series Kirby 4ever. It involves Steve loosing his gold shoes left at The Mussin Hill, which prompts 4ever, Kirby, Flaze and Magolor need to find the shoes before their power is obsorbed by an evil overlord. The film was originally planned to be a made-for-TV film, but was changed to a theatrical film instead. It was first announced as Kirby 4ever: The Movie! on December 2000 by Kirby4ever. The film was originally planned to be released on July 3, 2002, but was changed to November 8, 2002. in order to avoid competition with Men in Black II. The film was released to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Kirby 4ever ''thus being released in theaters on November 8, 2002 and on home media on March 25, 2003. Plot It involves Steve loosing his gold shoes left at The Mussin Hill, which prompts 4ever, Kirby, Flaze and Magolor to find the shoes before their power is obsorbed by an evil overlord. Production The production for the film began in 1998 and was originally meant to be a TV film, but completed sequences impressed 20th Century Fox enough to instead plan the movie for a theatrical film. The film was announced in June 2000 under the title ''Kirby 4ever: The Movie!, while it would not be released until 2002. The film was set for a November 8, 2002 release. A teaser of the film was attached to the studio's 2001 film Dr. Dolittle 2. The film was originally planned to be released on July 3, 2002, but was changed to November 8, 2002. in order to avoid competition with Men in Black II. Marketing The film's teaser trailer was released in December 2001, and the trailer was shown before films such as Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. The film's official trailer was released in July 2002, and was shown before films such as Men in Black II, Greeny Phatom The Movie, ''and ''Super Zeroes. Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Home media The film was released on VHS and DVD on March 25, 2003, with widescreen and fullscreen versions of the film, and a feature showing the making of the film. In December 2004 it was released for the Juice Box, a Game Boy Advance Video movie pak of the film was released in November 2005. A Blu-ray was also released on July 17, 2012. Sequels A sequel, titled Kirby 4ever: The Second Movie, was released on May 19, 2006. The main cast members reprised their roles for the sequel. Transcript To see the script of the movie, go here. Trivia Coming soon! Gallery Screenshots Steveinhisgoldshoes.jpg 4everandsteve.jpg Posters Kirby 4ever The Movie Teaser poster.jpg|Teaser poster Kirby 4ever The Movie Japanese Poster.jpg|Japanese Poster Kirby 4ever The Movie South Korean poster.jpg|South Korean Poster Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:2000s Category:2002 Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Fictional 20th Century Fox films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Fictional American films Category:2002 animated films Category:Fictional animated films